MeeMee
MeeMee (not to be confused with Mee'nee) is a character who first appears in Monkey Ball. She is the mother of Baby and the wife of AiAi. She loves AiAi, but she thinks that he loves bananas more than her. MeeMee is the team's charm and acts as its second-in-command. Appearance Meemee's appearance differs throughout the games. In the first few, she wears a pink flower in her fur. In Touch & Roll, she wears red dress shoes, but no longer wears the flower on her skirt. In Banana Blitz and subsequent games, she wears a polka-dotted skirt. Biography MeeMee plays the wife of AiAi in every appearance she makes. The two have a son, Baby, and along with AiAi's friend, GonGon, they are the Super Monkey Ball team. Despite MeeMee's love for AiAi, she thinks he loves bananas more. In Super Monkey Ball Adventure, she tags along to bring back happiness to the five kingdoms of the world. She is the one that suggests Prince AbeABE and Princess Dee-Dee get wed, and discovers how AiAi had traveled from the future with Baby to aid them in their quest. MeeMee has a sweet personality and will stand up for herself when the time calls for it. Sometimes she is jealous of AiAi's huge love for bananas or YanYan's flirting with her husband. Role in Games ''Super Monkey Ball 2'' In Super Monkey Ball 2, MeeMee is the object of Dr. Bad-Boon's affections. He constantly flirts with her, but MeeMee rejects him because he is evil and she loves AiAi. She and her lover, along with Baby and GonGon, try to stop his evil plan to steal all of the bananas on Monkey Island. ''Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz'' In Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz she joins AiAi, Baby, GonGon, YanYan, and Doctor to stop a giant space pirate gorilla and to get back the golden bananas that the gorilla stole. Other Games MeeMee occasionally appears in other games as long as AiAi is a playable/unlockable character. In other games, she will appear as an NPC. ''Sega Superstars Tennis MeeMee is an unlockable character and is seen as an opponent throughout the game. Sega & Sonic All Stars Racing She and AiAi appear in Sega's sequel to ''Sega & Sonic All Stars Racing, Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed. Although AiAi appears in the first game (MeeMee appears during his All-Star Move), MeeMee only appears in the sequel. Her cart is a pink recolor of AiAi's cart. Official Profiles [http://www.amusementvision.com/products/smb/chara/index.html Super Monkey Ball Official Japanese Website:]'' ''AiAi's future bride. I still love bananas. [http://www.amusementvision.com/products/smb/chara/index.html Super Monkey Ball 2 Official Japanese Website:] Very tough compared to AiAi. Although I love AiAi the most, I do not like how he loves bananas the most. I wear fresh flowers every day and am fashionable. Super Monkey Ball 2/Deluxe Instruction Booklet: She is the future bride of Aiai. Unlike care-free Aiai, she is a person... umm... monkey with a firm character. Although she loves Aiai more than anything else in the world, it seems that Aiai loves bananas more than her. And that makes her a little discontent. A little bit tomboyish, she is very kind to everyone on Jungle Island. She always decorates herself with flowers that have a nice scent. Super Monkey Ball Deluxe/Touch & Roll Websites: ''She is AiAi's lovely wife (and the object of Dr. Bad-Boon's twisted affections). Being so close to AiAi in all respects, it's no surprise to discover MeeMee is similarly skilled in a monkey ball. (Note:' The segment in parentheses was included in the Deluxe website, but not in the Touch & Roll website. The segment before the slash was the beginning of the Deluxe website.)'' '''''Super Monkey Ball Touch & Roll Instruction Booklet: A stylish monkey who is adored by other monkeys. She loves Aiai and she hopes she will marry them one day. Super Monkey Ball Adventure Instruction Booklet':'' Meemee is Aiai's childhood sweetheart. She tackles all problems in a kind and sensitive way but is never one to shy away from a challenge. '''Super Monkey Ball Adventure In-Game: MeeMee is the beauty of the Super Monkey Ball team. She's the one they all turn to when they're in a fix. Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz Instruction Booklet/Step & Roll Website: '''''She's a monkey with firm character. She loves AiAi, but is a little discontent since they think about nothing but bananas and being strong. She loves to wear new fragrant flowers every day. ''('Exclusive to the Banana Blitz instruction booklet) Lately she feels uneasy about YanYan who moved close to AiAi's home. 'Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz Website:' Though she is not as carefree as AiAi, and she doesn't think about bananas half as much, she is very happy. She loves searching for new flowers to wear every day. She is very proud of her husband AiAi. She is not surprised that YanYan has fallen for one of them, though she wishes she wouldn't flirt so much. 'Super Monkey Ball 3D Website/In-Game:' A beauty who always wears a flower in her hair, she is much more practical than AiAi. She adores AiAi but feels a little neglected by their obsessions with bananas and muscles respectively. 'Super Monkey Ball World (Flash Website): 'Meemee loves flowers, bananas, and of course, Aiai, Baby, and GonGon. Everything was going smoothly for the happy family until Dr. Bad-Boon showed up and went bananas for her. Monkey Fight Statistics The following are MeeMee's statistics in Super Monkey Ball 3D's Monkey Fight. *Power: 3 *Speed: 4 *Jump: 2 Special Attack MeeMee's special attack is called Pink Volcano. In it, she slams her hammer into the ground, creating pink shock columns. Description Knock the others silly with your heavy hammer! Gallery SMB2 MeeMee.png SMB2 Promo Art.png MeeMee SMB3D-2.png Trivia *In Japan, her name is Lily. *In ''Super Monkey Ball: Touch & Roll, she wears shoes. However, this was removed in later games. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters